User blog:Make3.0Shine/Pop Tart's Backstory!
"Pop Tart! Wake up!" The kitten does as she is told and slowly opens her eyes to see her mean, aggressive father right in front of her. She knew that this was going to be another tiring day of working. "I'm up, daddy-" she said, before being interrupted. "NEVER call me daddy. I am your boss. Don't forget that." King Sour said. He exited the room. "Get out there in less than 5 minutes or else." Pop Tart had a terrible life. Her mother was banished from the Cat Kingdom, her father enslaved every nyan cat to produce more and more rainbows and she couldn't even spend any time with him. Pop Tart tried to get up, but she could barely move. Her body was like it was deactivated or something. She eventually fell asleep again while trying to wake herself up. "Is she okay?" a man cried. "I dunno. Her pop tart's all healed." a woman replied. Pop Tart opened her eyes to find herself on a pirate ship. "Wha-" Pop Tart started, but she got tackled. "POP TART! I'm so glad you're alright!" some narwhal shouted in glee. Pop Tart was so freaked out that she stumbled back off of the pirate ship, taking the narwhal with her. "Pop Tart! Cute Eyes!" the man shouted. Suddenly, Pop Tart woke up again. Her father was staring her in the eyes. "Get dressed. Now." he commanded. She got up and did exactly that. She decided to brush off that dream, since she's always had many dreams about seeing the outside world, so it was nothing new. Though, that was the weirdest of them... Pop Tart quickly rushed outside. She was dressed in white clothing, "properly suited for the job", as her father would say. Suddenly, a huge megaphone turned on. "This is Queen Sweet speaking. Please obey the rules listed on the back wall of this factory. Thank you." Pop Tart couldn't help but tear up every time at the sound of her mother's voice. After Sweet left, Pop Tart was never to see her or speak to her ever again. If so, the punishment would be severe. You may not believe it, but back then, King Sour was less...sour. He was a dad who cared about his kid, who read her bedtime stories every night, who brought her to the park. That dad is gone now though. All that's left is...a bossy beast, really. In the factory, the rules were: no talking, no musical numbers, no eating or drinking, no laughing, no rebellions, no flying, no mention of the queen. The punishment for the last one could even result in death. Pop Tart was excused, however, as it was hard not to talk about her mother, which made her believe that somewhere, the old King Sweet was in there. "Yo, Poppy!" a familiar voice cried out. It was Toaster Strudel, Pop Tart's best friend since...forever. She couldn't think of a day without her. However, she sounded...more scared than usual. "Hey, Toasty, what's up?" Pop Tart asked, worryingly. "I...remember last time I came to your house...or palace?" Toasty said, to which Pop Tart nodded. "Well...remember when I talked back to your dad about your mom? Well...he gonna publicly execute me." Pop Tart gasps. She never thought her dad was actually serious about the punishments, but now he's gone too far. Toasty was the only family she had, and she wasn't gonna lose her. "Don't you worry, Toasty, my dad's not gonna even THINK of doing that!" Pop Tart said, confidently. She zoomed away, ignoring the "no flying" rule. Pop Tart burst into King Sour's office. Before he could say anything, Pop Tart started shouting at him. "I can't believe you!" she cried. "You're gonna execute my best friend? The only family I have left?! How could you?!" King Sour furrowed his eyebrows. "Listen here, you ignorant child..." King Sour began. "Here at work, you don't HAVE a family. You have responsibilities. You don't like it? You can be executed along with him." Pop Tart cried. "You won't do that." she said. "I know the old king I knew is in there. He wouldn't kill his own daughter. He wouldn't strip away his citizens' freedom. He wouldn't...have banished mom-" Sour threw her against the floor made of clouds. "I SAID NEVER SPEAK OF THAT TRAITOR!" Sour shouted. His face was red behind his grey fur. "She betrayed me. She told me this factory was a bad idea. Now look at it. It's spread across the whole Cat Kingdom." Pop Tart had enough. It was either her father or her buddy. If she had to choose...she'd pick her buddy. Suddenly, she threw King Sour out of the window, attracting everyone's attention. "Foolish kitten!" Sour shouted. "That doesn't help anything. In fact, as punishment..." Suddenly, he shot a rainbow at Toaster Strudel's pop tart, cracking it and killing her. "NO!" Pop Tart cried. She didn't want to resort to this, but she had no choice. Next to King Sour was a huge pot of acidic rainbows. The types to keep leprechauns away. Pop Tart flew up close and knocked over the pot, making the acidic rainbows flow all over King Sour, killing him instantly. Although she could hear a muffled "NO!" very quietly. The whole factory clapped. She didn't know if this was going to get her famous or infamous. It got her as the new Queen of the Cat Kingdom though. She took her father's ashes and blew them away. Later on, she did an experiment with the kingdom, which was back to normal and NOT a factory. She decided to make healing rainbows using narwhal magic. But that's a story for another day... Category:Blog posts